heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.01 - Truth Be Told
Someone must have used the old curse 'May you have an interesting life' on Justin Hammer, since things have been anything but normal for him as of late. Since the Jotun attack last Thursday, Hammer has been wanting to meet with Sif. Things have gone from bad to worse, so it would seem, and Justin desperately wants to touch base and get caught up. He's in this mess, be damned if he's going to be kept in the dark, especially since the 'noble' Tony Stark played him for a fool last night. After taking an early lunch to recover from his 10-o'clock meeting, Justin makes his way to the roof of the HI office tower. It's just a little past noon when he steps out onto the helipad, which is still marked by the knotwork pattern from the last time the Bifrost was opened at this location. The mortal CEO is looking a little worse for wear, his posture sagging slightly and his expression showing the stress he's feeling. For a moment stares down at the marking, then back steps so that he's several feet from it's edge. With a sigh, he looks to the sky, and calls out "Heimdall." Yeah, he still feels stupid doing it. Stupid though he may feel, it's effective none the less. The call was heard. The Queen alerted. It's a few minutes after the initial call when the air in the center of the knotwork shimmers and then shows an elegant sirting room in Asgard. As well as Sif. Who immediately steps through and closes the portal behind her. Concern shows in silver-blue eyes. "Justin... Is all well? My brother sent word you called to him..." Damn, the Asgardians are full of surprises. Justin blinks, taking a step back instinctively when the are ripples and the portal opens. He relaxes when he sees Sif's form as she steps out onto the roof. "Lady Sif, I'm glad I was able to get a hold of you," he offers, attempting a smile. The expression is weak, and it's obvious all isn't well. "Would love to say it is, but there are some things that just... Aren't adding up." He holds his hands out to his sides, then drops them. "So I was hoping to talk to you about the yo-ton incident last week, as well as touch base on my current weapons designs." Sif listens silently and patiently. When Justin is done speaking, she smiles and nods her head. "If you will permit me, I will teleport us to the Hall that Thor and I have here on Midgard. We can speak freely there." Her hand is held out. If anything, the Goddess seems... Beyond exhausted. Hammer looks to both sides. Could it possibly be more secure than the roof? Still, he doesn't argue, as it's not in his best interest to do so. Stepping forward he nods. "That'll work too," Justin offers as he reaches out to take Sif's hand. Yet another new and interesting way to travel, thanks to the Asgardians. Taking his hand, they're in the apartment before there's even the chance to blink. "There. Can I get you anything, Justin? I know you have questions. I will answer what of them I can... Please, have a seat while I get drinks." Sitting in Thor's chair is Loki. The thin god has a large tankard of mead in one hand and a glowering preoccupied look on his face. His green eyes lift as Justin enters the room, before his head swivels toward Sif. Loki frowns. A thin line creases between his brows. His lips pull down lightly at hte corners. "You're early," says the Trickster softly, with only a touch of accussation in his voice. Maybe it's relief mixed with surprise. The suddenness of the trip leaves Justin disoriented for a moment. One blink he's on the roof of his building, the next he's in Thor and Sif's apartment in Metropolis. How handy it would be to be able to travel in this manner! Justin looks around, remembering the setting from the night before the wedding (the night of was a bit of a blur, thanks to the Asgardian ale). The memory of the wedding brings a bit of a smile to the CEO's face. Which quickly falls away when Hammer's eyes fall on Loki. His expression immediately hardens, his eyes narrowing. "No, no way. Sif, I'm sorry, but I really don't think it's safe to discuss anything while /he's/ here." Justin remains standing, refusing to sit and relax while in the same room as the trickster. Sif stops at Loki's voice and turns to face him. "My apologies. I didn't realize I was on a set schedule. Shall we go elsewhere? Heimdall alerted me to a call from Justin..." Sif looks over at Justin, thoroughly confused. "He?... Oh! Yes. Right. It's safe, I promise. Part of what will be discussed will clarify that." There's an annoyed soft of grump of a growl from Loki's throat as the Trickster uncoiled himself in the chair and stood to his feet. Mjolnir was... sitting on the shelf where it is normally found when the Thunderer is in. Green eyes look over Justin harshly for a moment, then they soften as a faint chuckle drifts free and Loki turns away to head to the kitcen. "That's not what I meant, dear Sibba, and you know it. I was just surprised to see you home before our usually appointed time," Loki adds, voice almost soft, as he moves toward Sif and brushes a hand against her shoulder. "I'll make the drinks. You, get off your feet and rest. Please?" pleads the Liesmith with a great show of concern for the pregnant Goddess. His other hand even dares to go so far as to brush against that baby bump while his other thumb rubs against her jaw. Hammer takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest as Loki rises. He sets his jaw, trying not to cower under the gaze. It's a tough, but he mostly manages to withstand the god's gaze. Justin's eyes follow Loki as he walks into the kitchen, and the unusual display isn't missed. He frowns heavily. "Sif, are you sure about that? I saw this guy call those frost giants down, he's the one who instigated the attack! Not to mention he had Thor's hammer, which I'm pretty sure he's not supposed to have." Once he starts talking, Justin can't shut himself up until he's said his piece. Here's hoping it doesn't get him killed, or worse... "I apologize. I am... tired. That is all." Sif's head tilts into the thumb running along her jaw, one hand resting over the one on her abdomen. "Thank you. It is very much appreciated." And sit she does. "Justin... He didn't summon the Jotun. I promise you. He would never do anything to endanger this Realm. Please, sit so we can talk. You're among friends here." Loki's green eyes are quick to flash with skyfire at the mention that he summoned anything, let alone Frost Giants, to Midgard. His hand trembles over Sif's belly before it is taken away. "You sure this is wise?" asks Loki, a wary sort of mistrust in his tones even as he turns toward the kitchen to make those offered drinks. "Sif, no offense, but you weren't there," Justin's in deep now, so he might as well just roll with it. Besides, Sif /did/ tell him he was to be honest when in her presence. He still doesn't sit, not believing that he is, in fact, among friends. "He was freaking out, flipping back and forth like he had multiple personalities. Then he just chucked that hammer through the window and BAM! Frost Giants almost leveled Wall Street. I thought this was the kind of thing we were supposed to be frighting against." Sif blinks and sighs. "Donar... Are there details you forgot to give me, my heart...? As for the wisdom of this... No. There is little choice however. A few trusted must know..." Turning back to Justin, she smiles tiredly. "He is unaccustomed to that body. Different height, weight, strength, et cetera." When he doesn't sit, she sighs. "It must be kept quiet, Justin. Only a select few may know of what has transpired." "Uh, wait...," Justin drops his arms to his sides and looks between Sif and Loki thoughtfully. "So, um, you're saying that... That's Thor?" He waves toward Loki with his left hand, then adjusts his glasses. Things are finally starting to fall into place. The strange behavior, the fact that 'Loki' has the hammer, Tony fishing to find out how much Hammer knows. "H-How long? I mean, why?" His anger seems to be draining away, replaced with confusion. "About what?" Loki seems to snip in reply, hands moving with familiarity through the cupboards. "I had to try to stop traffic SOMEHOW, or the vortex would have opened ON a gaggle of mortals. I'm afraid of where they would have found themselves if those shards pull both ways the way the real Bifrost does," he says in defense of himself, annoyance flickering into his voice in a way that is much harder to disguise with Loki's silvertongue. When the truth of it comes out and Justin waves toward him, Loki smiles, trying to appear warm and genial, as Thor might. "Some weeks now, and we're still not completely sure," admits the Trickster with resignation as he steps from the kitchen with drinks for all: A Midgardian mead, the leftover of the wedding gift Coulson gave them; and regular mead for Sif. Becasue screw midgardian midwifes and their fear of alcohol on unborn fetuses.. fetusii. Sif inhales and exhales slowly. "Forgive me, my love. I did not mean to imply that you had done anything wrong." The mead is taken and is set aside. Sif bows her head, forehead resting between thumb and forefinger. "As he said, for some time now. It's difficult and confusing but must be kept as silent as possible. To have otherwise would cause havoc and I. .." Justin simply blinks, remaining quiet for several long moments. He takes the offered drink wordlessly, then sinks down onto the couch slowly. "I-I had no idea," he says finally, looking down at his glass before looking back up at Lo- Thor. "If I would have known, I mean, ya know how must must have looked." He takes a drink from the glass. "Does this have something to do with the attacks? A diversion, maybe? I take it that the /real/ Loki looks like Thor, and that could lead to some massive confusion on the battlefield." "No, of course not, Lady of Blades. It's just so damn easy to do," Loki hisses without really thinking about it, and he instantly regrets how his temper, that storm at his core, seems to find release in Loki's form in the manner of ill-thought words and half formed thoughts rather than a flicker of lightning in his eyes and a rumble of thunder in a distanct cloudhead. He reaches out to rest an apologetic hand on Sif's shoulder, thumb rubbing at a muscle. Normally, the pressure would be just right, but given his brother's weaker physical frame... "Like I said, Justin Hammer. We really don't know. And my brother does indeed wear my body as I am wearing his. He sits on the Throne of Asgard while I attempt in vain to figure out how to undo what has been done. Pray that the enemies of the Realm Eternal do NOT find their way to the Odinthrone in such numbers as to force the Brothers to stand shoulder to shoulder, for one that day..." Loki's voice falls quiet and a shudder runs past his frame. "...We must not stand together in battle at the Odinthrone," Loki whispers suddenly, eyes unfocused, voice like the hiss of the World Serpent. That hiss from Thor causes Sif to recoil and tears to spring to her eyes. The look she gives him is one of being completely lost and confused. When his hand comes to rest on her, there's the faintest of tensing in her shoulders. "Loki will not enter battle in Thor's body. I'll see to that. Nor will I allow our enemies to discover the truth of what has happened. The attacks on Asgard are lessening." Justin starts at the hissing tone. "Uh, that's a lot like the freaky mood swings he had Thursday," he comments to Sif with a look of concern. He clearly sees her discomfort, and frowns. This pretty much explains all of it, but Hammer's still suspicious. "Lo- Thor, please don't take this the wrong way," he holds his hand out toward the disguised Thunderer, in a defensive manner, "But, if I may, I have to be careful. I mean, I've read up on Loki, and he's, well, he's quite the piece of work. I just need to be sure that you really are Thor. C-Can you tell me... Can you answer this question? When we met in Asgard the last time, to discuss the weapons tests, did we disobey Sif?" It's an odd question, but the only one that Hammer can think of that Loki may not have heard the answer through someone else. Loki almost pulls his hand away at the tension he feels, but the weight of a new vision has him pressing his slight weight forward for a heartbeat. struggling to clear his thoughts, the Trickster looks up at Justin, eyes narrowed, lips pressed into an unpleasant line. Justin's question doesn't make him look any happier. ".....yes," he admits, fingers curling in anger which boils in the wrong way in this body, even if his eyes still flash with the emotion. Sif actually... Doesn't respond to any of it. The weight... the question and as answer... The obvious anger... None of it seems to effect her. "Believe now?," is asked tiredly? The mortal CEO sighs lightly and nods. "Yep, you're Thor," he replies, glancing between the two. His focus returns to Thoki. "Look, I'm sorry, I- I just had to be sure. When you work in the business I do, you learn pretty quickly not to take everything at face value." Again he adjusts his glasses, more of a nervous fidget than a functional gesture. "Who else knows? You said this has to be kept under wraps, so it's best I know how to react if people start guessing." Loki gives a sigh, one that hopefully undoes some of his anger and annoyance. "By now, I'm sure SHIELD and the Avengers all know." Pause, glance at Sif. "Fury arrested me, understandbly. It all spiraled out too quickly from there, and I was eager to get away to... " Loki pauses, eyes closing head shaking. They had already gone over that. No point in beating a dead jotun. "Flarebright suspects heavily. I am trying not to confirm lest she be dragged in any furhter than she is." Again, there's barely a response from Sif. A soft sigh. A nod of her head. "It cannot get to the other Realms... It seems as if it must be contained to this one." She gives up on trying to keep it a secret in this world. Hammer nods again. "I'm positive that Stark and Potts both know- Stark was trying to fish out how much I knew when I met with them last night." This brings a scowl to the CEO's face that he can't cover up. He's still angry he got played, even if he's still benefiting from the false deal. He racks his brain, trying to recall who 'Flarebright' is. The woman, the tall woman who glowed like the sun on Thursday. It must be her. "I only vaguley think I know who 'Flarebright' is. But if it helps any, I won't tell a soul. You can count on that. And I automatically assume that if I run into Loki in Thor's body, I outta play dumb." While he can understand the need for secrecy, he also feels wronged by not being told sooner. By him not knowing, the whole thing could have become a bigger mess than it already is. What if he had divulged all of the new weapons knowledge to Loki by accident, thinking it was Thor? Justin takes a cautious drink, then looks to Thoki. "Y'know, if I run into you again, I'm going to have to keep up the act. I've already established that I think you're Loki, and I've made it pretty clear to more than a few folks that I blame you for the attack. I'm gonna have to keep that up." "Pepper knows. Stark... got told, mostly. In anycase, yes. Should you return to Asgard to meet with my brother, you shuld treat him as you've always treated your friend Thor, no different as you would treat me, Loki God of Tricks, when next we meet. Blame me. That's fine. Frankly, it's almost feeling deserved at this point. I'm starting to understand why my brother laughs at everything so much," Loki admits, rubbing comforting circles into Sif's back. Mead untouched, Sif rises. "If you'll both excuse me... I am terribly afraid I need to rest a bit. For give me, please. Please feel free to continue." Justin looks toward Sif as she stands and nods to her. "Sif... Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice," he offers to her before looking back to Thoki. Setting his mead glass aside, he leans forward, his elbows on his knees and fingers interlaced. "Speaking of Stark," Hammer starts, looking almost as worn as the Goddess of War, "We spoke last night. It looks like we... Like we'll be able to work together." Loki frowns as Sif stands to go, as if he were watching a long sought after spell falter mid casting. He glances at Justin, blinks once, then looks back to Sif. Hammer glances toward where Sif had been when Thoki does. He then looks back to the body-swapped god. "Pepper contacted me to set up a meeting to talk about the attack on Wall Street. We met yesterday, and she made it clear that Th- you and Sif wanted her to contact me about information on the frost giants themselves. Stark acted like he wanted to cooperate, but... We didn't make it past that." Loki sighs softly, turning back to look at Justin and get his mind back to business. "How can I be of assistance?" asks the Trickster, hand motioning toward the seat again, and the mead. Hammer picks up the glass of mead again. He doesn't drink it, just looks at it for the moment. "I think we should probably sit down- all of us, you, Sif, myself, Stark, and actually figure out what we're trying to do. I've got some prototypes ready, but I have no idea what Stark is working on. All he would give me is something 'defensive'." Of course Justin doesn't mention that he was pretty tight lipped himself. To this Loki nods, lips pressed together. "I'll try to arrange something, my friend. Thank you... for very thing you've done," Loki says and for the first time, it actaully sounds like Thor. The weapons builder looks up from the cup. Whether or not the question had been answered correctly, Justin knows beyond a doubt it's truly Thor. The Loki he read about is about as likely to honestly thank someone as he is. Chuckling, Justin nods. "No problem," he replies with a forced grin. Setting the mead glass aside once more, he stands. "I should probably get back to the office. I have a lot of projects on my plate." Category:Log